I'm you
by PencilDrawnGirl
Summary: What happens to Arthur (england) when the person in the mirror talks to him and isn't what it seems


I'm you and you are me

Arthur pulled his bed covers over his shoulders and sighed. He was having a pretty hard week with the exams and all and just needed to get a goodnight's sleep but for some reason he couldn't. He was in college living with two roommates. One was loud and annoying, alfred. But the other was quite and not noticeable, Matthew. He ran his fingers through his messy blond hair and eyed the bathroom...He remembered that his teeth still weren't clean from that night's meal. Maybe that was the reason he wasn't able to fall asleep... He took off the covers and placed his feet on the cold wood floors. He slightly shivered when chills went down his spine as he did walked towards the small bathroom on the other side of the hall. He ran his hand along the side of the bathroom wall trying to find the light. He flipped the light on and his eyes stung from the sudden light change. Shutting his eyes tightly he bumped into the counter and held back a swear as he opened his eyes and looked into the bathroom mirror. In the mirror stood him of course same person and then he saw how blood-shot his eyes were.

"I really need to sleep more" He said to himself into the mirror.

"Yes~ you do~" said a ghostly but sweet voice that sounded alot like his own. He spun around to see no one.

"God damn Alfred. Trying to scare me again" He said and turned back to the mirror. His heart pretty much stopped when he saw what he did. Yes he was still in the mirror but not what he would have thought. The image of his was standing like he was in front of the mirror. His hair had changed to a light pinkish color and his eyes were a light blue. an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello me..." It laughed as it moved. Arthur... the real arthur moved closer to the mirror. He was terrified but he was also amazed to see what he was seeing. The more he looked the more he thought he must have fell asleep. He went to touch the glass of the mirror.

"I won't do that if i were you" Laughed the other him. He pulled away from the mirror. "Are you scared?" It smiled and walked back in the mirror and looked like he was standing beside the real Arthur.

"I am not scared of myself" He snapped and moved over to the mirror and went to grab his toothbrush. a stinging pain went through his finger. Blood dripped down from the tip of his finger.

"Are you bleeding?" Asked the other him staring down at his finger. Arthur moved his hand away and grabbed onto some toilet paper to clean off his finger. The other him laughed almost evil like.

"Don't!" It laughed "I love the color red the color red is the best color in the world!" It hissed and put its hand on the glass. Arthur was freaking out. He told himself that the one in the mirror couldn't do anything to him. Spoke too soon.

There was a loud crack and he looked over at the mirror. It was cracking at that the slightest touch of the others fingers. He ran his fingers along the mirror like he was playing the piano and everytime the mirror would crack just that little bit more. Arthur backed away from the mirror and made his way to the bathroom door. The other him saw this and laughed maliciously as soon as he knew it The him punched at the mirror and it shattered into a million pieces.

He couldn't move in the second the "Him" Pulled himself out of the mirror. How could anyone not hear the mirror shatter. It hit him pain shoot through his side. He looked down to where he felt the pain. The him smiled as red blood ran out of his side. He quickly moved as the other grabbed a larger piece of broken glass then the one he had before. As the other was turned he quickly moved to get away. He ran out of the bathroom and down the hallway. He burst open Alfreds door.

"Alfred come help! There's this crazy guy trying to kill me" He cried as he made his way over to the bedside, "Alfred?" He said and he slowly pulled the covers off him and turned on the small lamp by his bedside table. The first thing he saw was the color of dark red everywhere. He forced to lay his eyes on the others body. It was covered in blood. Small nails poking out from his skin. There was a blood covered baseball bat with nails in it on the floor beside him. The blood still dripping off the body Arthur touched him he was still warm .. This must have just happened minutes ago but how could he not have heard him screaming for help the whole time. Arthur covers his mouth from screaming. He listened and heard footsteps coming towards the room. He was ready. Ready to die.


End file.
